


Новая эра

by Taisiya1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: Возвращение лишним не бывает





	Новая эра

Шум города врывается в гостиную вместе с утренней прохладой, когда Шерлок распахивает окно – здесь необходимо проветрить, иначе миссис Хадсон сведет его с ума своими причитаниями. Впрочем, ее тоже можно понять. Табачный дым, пропитавший каждую вещь в квартире – это совсем не то, чего ожидает ваша домовладелица, забегая к вам на минутку, чтобы принести чай.

Прохожих не так уж и много. Наверное, сегодня выходной? Да, так и есть, кивает самому себе Шерлок, глядя на молодого парня в наушниках – тот выглядит слегка потерянным, как будто не знает, зачем и куда он идет. Он одинок. Шерлоку даже не нужна дедукция, чтобы понять это. Его собственное одиночество откликается на подобные сигналы. 

Где-то слышна сирена неотложки. Да, с людьми такое случается – болезни, сердечные приступы, аварии. Наши тела слишком хрупкие, и мы не всегда способны позаботиться о себе. Поэтому нам нужен кто-то близкий. Кто-то, кому будет не все равно. Кто-то, кто скажет: "тебе нужно лучше питаться" или вылечит твой кашель, если ты простудишься. Люди заботятся друг о друге, это нормально.

Шерлок уже не знает, что нормально, а что – нет. Подделывать собственную смерть – это нормально? Тосковать по лучшему другу, который считает тебя мертвым – это нормально? А возвращаться домой, где никто уже не ждет? Или, может быть, задыхаться от бессилия, сидя на полу своей спальни и малодушно мечтая о дозе? Нет, усмехается Шерлок, уставившись в одну точку. Нет в его жизни больше ничего нормального. Через несколько дней Джон женится, и ему стоило бы приготовить речь шафера. Иллюзия нормальности. Им обоим это просто необходимо.

Сигареты закончились. Шерлок не собирается травиться чем-то более серьезным – даже если бы в квартире что-то было, он смог бы отказаться, так ведь? Джон достаточно в нем разочарован, наркотики добили бы его окончательно. Возвращение Шерлока стало для него ударом. Громом среди ясного неба. Они все еще не говорили об этом. Они ни о чем толком не говорили, если быть честным. 

Одним-единственным шагом Шерлок разрушил все, что у них было. Уютное соседство, доверие, привязанность. Дружба, о которой он прежде даже не смел мечтать. Краткие вспышки желания, затухающие под строгим контролем разума. Джон всегда был на его стороне – даже после этой фальшивой смерти. Джон знал его, вот в чем все дело. Удивительное ощущение, утерянное безвозвратно.

***  
– Снова живешь один? – Майкрофт окидывает взглядом гостиную, постукивая зонтом по полу, затем опускается в кресло. – Он съехал почти сразу, если тебе это интересно.  
– Нет. Зачем ты явился?   
– Пора возвращаться, Шерлок.   
– Я пока не могу работать.  
– Не будь идиотом.

Шерлок не отвечает. Просто ждет, пока брат покинет его гостиную. Их гостиную. Эта квартира все еще принадлежит Джону, она принадлежит им обоим, что бы ни случилось. Майкрофт закатывает глаза, театрально вздыхает и встает, поправляя пиджак.

– Тебе пришло приглашение?  
– Разумеется, – презрительно скривив губы, отвечает Майкрофт. – Очень любезно со стороны доктора Уотсона и его невесты. У нее дурной вкус. Слишком вычурный дизайн.   
– Ты ведь все равно не пойдешь, какая тебе разница?

Майкрофт приподнимает одну бровь, мгновенно улавливая то, что Шерлок тщательно пытался скрыть. Это унизительно.

– Ты справишься и без меня, – голос брата смягчается почти незаметно. – У тебя есть два дня, чтобы подготовиться. 

Он уходит, оставляя на столе какие-то папки, но Шерлок даже не смотрит на них. Сейчас это неважно. Впереди его ждет настоящая битва.

***  
Джон звонит ближе к вечеру. Снова уточняет, свободен ли он в пятницу. Конечно, свободен, отвечает Шерлок, доставая из шкафа новый костюм. Конечно, он уже подготовил речь (снова ложь, от нее никуда не деться). Голос Джона звучит устало – слишком многое навалилось на него разом. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но в последний момент осекается. Шерлок не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

По телевизору идет какая-то ерунда. Раньше они с Джоном смотрели фильмы, сидя на диване – бесполезная трата времени, как он думал раньше. Сейчас он бы отдал многое, чтобы повторить это. Каково было Джону, когда он вернулся сюда в одиночестве? Каково было Джону осознавать, что вся их жизнь рассыпалась в прах? Шерлок не знает. Будь он на месте Джона, он вряд ли бы выдержал. Пустое кресло, тишина, завтрак в одиночестве. Нет, это не подходит для Джона. Ему нужна семья. Он будет отличным мужем и отцом – он ведь всегда хотел детей, не так ли? Они будут обожать его. Он научит их читать и писать, воспитает из них хороших людей. Он проживет долгую и счастливую жизнь – без Шерлока и его постоянного беспорядка, без ночных погонь и заряженного пистолета, без риска умереть от руки какого-нибудь придурка. Так и должно быть. Джон заслуживает этого.

***  
Шерлок ненавидит все эти сборища. Сколько людей будет на свадьбе Джона? Наверное, приедет его сестра и кто-то из тех, с кем он служил. Майк Стэмфорд, Лестрейд, Молли. Миссис Хадсон, разумеется. И еще куча народу. У Джона много друзей, он умеет быть своим в любой компании. Шерлок – нет. 

Как нужно писать шаферскую речь? Откуда ему знать, если никому, кроме Джона, не взбрело бы в голову попросить его о таком? Никто, кроме Джона, не назовет его своим лучшим другом. Это и к лучшему, учитывая то, что друг из него никудышный. Если он скажет об этом на свадьбе перед целой толпой, Джон рассердится? 

Шаги на лестнице. Осторожные, знакомые. Джон. С чего бы вдруг ему приходить?

– Так и знал, что ты не спишь, – не упрек, просто констатация факта. – Я могу зажечь свет?  
– Конечно.

Первое, что видит Шерлок – это большая дорожная сумка. Он не видел ее прежде. Наверное, Джон купил ее во время его отсутствия. Неважно. Лицо Джона – вот что имеет значение. Он ошеломлен. Шерлок прекрасно его понимает. Он был ошеломлен тоже, когда вернулся сюда спустя два года. Левая рука Джона сжимается в кулак. Вряд ли он это замечает. 

– Ничего не изменилось, – шепчет он, с трудом контролируя голос. – Разве так может быть?  
– Я не знаю, Джон.  
– Ты все знаешь.  
– Нет. 

Взгляд Джона полон боли. Он опускает сумку на пол и садится в свое кресло. Шерлок хотел бы навечно зафиксировать эту картину в своих Чертогах. Джон здесь. 

– Ты вернулся домой.  
– Верно. Как и ты.  
– Твоя свадьба послезавтра.   
– Сомневаюсь, что она захочет замуж за того, кто собрал все свои вещи и сбежал от нее ночью.

Джон усмехается, пряча за этой усмешкой свою горечь. Любил ли он ее? Хотел ли прожить с ней всю жизнь? Ответ очевиден, но Шерлок боится поверить этому. 

– Я написал ей письмо. Оставил на кухонном столе. Собрался за полчаса, у меня не так уж и много вещей.   
– Да, я вижу.  
– Думаешь, она возненавидит меня?  
– Возможно.  
– Лучше так, чем лгать, верно?

Он произносит слово "лгать" каким-то особенным тоном, от которого веет холодом. Этого не должно быть между ними, больше никогда.

– Я разберу вещи. Спать все равно не хочется.  
– Хорошо. Сделать чаю?  
– Было бы неплохо.

***  
Мечты не сбываются так просто, повторяет про себя Шерлок, когда Джон включает телевизор и садится рядом с ним на диван. Чай горячий, он обжигает горло, но Шерлоку плевать. Джон так близко, что он может дотронуться до него. 

– Ты уничтожил его. Уничтожил его сеть, – произносит Джон, не глядя на него. – Вот что было твоей целью. Ты выиграл, Шерлок.  
– Да.   
– Вывести меня из игры было не самым лучшим решением.  
– Я должен был защитить тебя.  
– Мне не нужна защита, – Джон сжимает кружку обеими руками. – Это я всегда защищал тебя, помнишь?  
– Прости.

Джон слабо улыбается. Он простил. Конечно, он простил, иначе его не было бы здесь. Или ему просто некуда пойти? 

– Я скучал по дому.   
– Я тоже.  
– Мне хотелось врезать тебе, когда ты объявился.   
– А теперь?

Покачав головой, Джон поворачивается к нему. Он постарел. Оба они постарели, с этим ничего не поделать. Протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его шеи. Биение пульса. Жизнь. Джон изумленно вздыхает, будто открыл какую-то огромную тайну.

– Ты жив.  
– Да, вроде того.

Они смеются, глядя друг на друга. "Я так скучал", хочется сказать Шерлоку, но Джон и так знает об этом, разве нет? 

– Я почти написал шаферскую речь.  
– Уверен, она получилась бы замечательной.  
– Скорее наоборот.

Рука Джона все еще лежит на его шее, но это не кажется чем-то странным. Просто физическое подтверждение, способ сказать "я рядом". Они всегда были близки, пускай и не так, как думали окружающие. Шерлок никогда не был против прикосновений. Знал ли Джон об этом раньше? 

– Это было жестоко, просить тебя о таком. Ты не любишь толпу, тебе было бы неуютно.  
– Поверь, Джон, я бывал и в более неуютных местах.  
– Боже.

Ладонь Джона поднимается выше, пальцы касаются волос. Довольно интимно, если задуматься, но сейчас Шерлок предпочитает чувствовать, а не размышлять. 

– Ты расскажешь мне?  
– Когда-нибудь.

Шерлок наклоняет голову, неосознанно требуя больше контакта, и Джон массирует его кожу подушечками пальцев – мягкое, бережное прикосновение. Оно нужно им обоим, потому что оба они тосковали.

– Я просил тебя о чуде, и вот ты здесь.  
– Я слышал тебя, Джон. 

Расстояние между ними – дюйма три, не больше. Глаза Джона – синева и глубина, боль и желание. Есть ли границы дозволенного теперь, когда все перевернулось с ног на голову? 

– Мне это нужно. Мне нужно тебя поцеловать, Шерлок. Пожалуйста. Ты сможешь стереть это после, если захочешь. 

Шерлок не успевает ответить. Запах и вкус Джона, тепло его рук и близость его тела – сможет ли он когда-то стереть это из своей памяти? Захочет ли он? До этого момента он даже не думал, что это возможно.

– Я мечтал об этом слишком долго, – шепчет Джон. – Прости меня. Знаю, тебе все это чуждо.  
– Нечего прощать, Джон. Это ведь ты. Мне нравится.

Следующий поцелуй – совсем другой, и Шерлок знает, что никто из них не остановится на полпути. Новая эра, сказала ему миссис Хадсон несколько дней назад. Она была права.

Новая эра.


End file.
